Memmories of Uriah
by InkMarked
Summary: Before his death. What they were, how they came to be, and why. PLEASE REVIEW :) I LOVE REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

She thought she remembered how pain felt until Uriah died. Then, she found out she had forgotten everything about it.

It was stronger this time. The second death of a loved one is somehow harder than the first. Because it's more real. She already knew how bad it would be, and how much it would take her to recover from it. Looking at Uriah's body lying there, lifeless, was curse. It made her think of Will. It made her think of both. A curse she would have to live with for the rest of her life. She knew one day she' would manage to get better, to get a little over it. Because she had already gone through this pain once, but that day still felt to far ahead to ever come.

When Will died, she channeled her anger towards his killer: Tris. The most unfair thing she had ever done in her life. But in Uriah's case, there was nothing to blame or charge her anger towards. Nothing to make her feel better.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback to the start

" Why are you talking to me so much!" Christina snapped. "We don't have anything in common anyway!"

"Oh but we do. We have a large thing in common" he answer.

That's when Chirstina knew exactly what was he talkinga bout. She had never heard him mentioned Marlene, but now, connecting the dots was not hard.

Her eyes went soft right away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"its okay. No biggie. People die everyday anyway" He answered. " I never asked about Will anyway"

"And I relaly appreciate that. I don't like people messing with me when I'm mourning someone."

Uriah laughted. "You are not the only one"

Christina wondered how could he laughed with such strong subject hanging.

"I wouldn't mind though" he added, breaking the silence that just built around them.

"What are you - "

"I mean, I wouldn't mind you asking about Marlene." He said nervously. "But only you. You know better. You know what this is. I guess you have some kind of right to ask" he said.

Christina didn't need him to elaborate further to understand exactly what he meant. She had lost someone she loved before. She knew what he was going through, so having her asking questions was bearable, because she knew how it felt.

"I won't though" she said coldly.

Silence hung again. Gosh this was awkward.

Uriah smiled while looking down. A real, small, grateful smile. "thank you"

"We should probably head back now" Christina said. "its getting late, and we need to be back at our rooms soon" Christina had lost any kind of emotions. She had seen more of Uriah that she had ever hoped for. She had seen him in his moment of weakness, which, being a dauntless was not common. It was no wonder for her to start acting detached and worried.

"Sure, you are right" he said, nervously. How could he had loosen up like that? How did he let down his barriers that easily. "Heading back now" he said mockingly, trying to fix his insecurities with humor. It didn't work. Christina's skeptical eyes didn't loosen. "yea…" she said, "see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Seen Uriah the next day was easier that she through it would be after the conversation that they had the day before.

He was composed, back to being the clown again. Bulletproof, and without one sign of weakness. Christina didn't know if she liked this, because it seemed abnormal. But at least it made her feel comfortable because she would not have to deal with the aftermath of it. She preferred that way. No awkward moments, not anything.

The first time she saw him he was with Tris in the cafeteria. They were arguing over duck tape, and the possibilities of surviving in an island only by using it. This is, duck tape being the only supply you could bring from the outside world.

"Oh yeah? And how in the world are you supposed to get food? How are you supposed to kill an animal with duck tape?" He would ask

"Traps. Its not that hard" Tris answered, and Uriah was quiet. She won.

"and fire? There is no way ducktape can help you make fire"

"Yeah, it doesn't but you don't need anything else apart from two wooden sticks to make fire anyway really"

"Ha! I would like to see you try to make some fire with wood sticks. See if you don't change your mind about only bringing tape with you to an island" He said sarcastically.

"I never said I would be able to survive with only ducktape, I just said it would be POSIBLE to survive with only duck tape" she defended herself.

"Then why in the world did you say you would bring duck tape if you just admitted that YOU would not be able to survive by only suing it?!" He asked

"Because its possible! If others have survived by doing so, then why can't I?"

"Because you have no idea what to do with it" he answered.

That's when Christina walked in and Uriah saw her. The first two seconds he was surprised. Taken out of guard. He made eye contact with her for a seconds, and then rapidly broke it. Looking away, staying awat. He didn't want her to see through him any longer. He belonged to himself, and didn't like to be read. Particularly if the person reading him was bound to be at least 75% accurate.

"Good morning kidos" she said cheerfully as she hugged Tris. "Hey girl, how was you night?" Uriah asked carelessly and already composed. He made eye contact now, but only because he had shoved her away. He just put an extra barrier to keep her form getting in. A barrier that would allow the conversation to stay shallow. As it should be. The night before never happened.

"Pretty good. Slept like a baby until just now." She said. "is there anything good for breakfast Tris?"

"Meh, if you badly coocked egges, and a too greassy bacon, then yes. There is good food" she answered while looking at her plate. Tris had almost not eaten anything.

"Oh wow, look at you. About a year ago, you transfer from abnegation saying that you have never tried a burger, and get chicken with rice and peas frequently because you are used to it. Because it is an abnegation breakfast. This is, it's not a 'self-indulgent' breakfast, and now you are actually openly ReJeCtInG food?" Christina teased.

"Shut up" Tris said. But you could tell she was smiling.

"Don't worry Christina, is not really that bad. They also have burned outmeal." Uriah said teasingly.

"I'm going to get some badly coocked egges, and greassy bacon, I'll be right back" Christina said. She turned and walked straight to the food line.

"You mean you don't want some burned oatmeal? It's actually good!" Uriah called out behind her once she left, and Tris could not help but laugh at this.

"Have you been able to talk to your brother?" Uriah asked.

"No, and don't want to. Someone who betrayed me in such a way. Someone who didn't care whether I lived or died should not be called my brother" was her answer. A cold one. But a good one. The subject died right there.

/

The second time Christina saw him, they were alone. But they wre not expecting to be alone. She was coming form a jog around the compound, and walked into the rooms to take a shower and change. That's when she bumped into him. With sweaty hair, and sneakers full of mud. She was passing through the door to enter the compound and Uriah was getting out.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there" she said, and moved left to allow Uriah pass through.

"No worries, he said" but also moved left to allow Christina pass through.

After this, both moved right awkwardly to let the other one pass.

Uriah, ended up grabing Christina by the shoulder and doing a circual trun with her. "there we go" he said.

"Alright, well see you later" she said, and started getting into the compound, disappearing behind the door. "Hey wait!" he called out.

Christina popped her head back out. "What?"

"About the other night, I am really sorry. I lost composture with you, and that's not good –"

"Don't worry about it" she cut him, in mid sentence.

"But-"

"No, really Uri. Don't worry about it. I know what it is, and you were actually strong in recovering yourself so fast after loosing it for a bit."

Uriah went silent for a few seconds. Grasping the intensity of what she just said.

"Listen" Christina started. "would you like to go for a walk with me? Later today?"

Uriah blinked. Not what he was expecting. What possible could she have to say to him? "Sure." He said, awkwardly. Nervous, and weirded out. But still being Uriah. Keeping it casual. Only those who knew him could tell he was.

"Alright, I'll see you around 6:00 then. Sounds like a plan?"

"sounds like a plan"


	4. Chapter 4 the walk part 1

When Christina met Uriah on the lobby of the building, he stood up immediately. As to cordially say hi, and at the same time, get going. He had been raised that way. When a girl you are waiting for walks into a room, you stand up. No questions asked. No complains at all.

"ready?" he asked.

"Yeah"

They both walked through the door, and into the woods. It didn't have to be a long walk. Just a walk long enough for them to talk everything that they needed to talk. She wanted to make sure she offered Uriah her understanding. She wanted to comfort him as a friend. She was worried because she did nto wnt Uriah's eyes to loose that childish glow they had always had, and she was afraid they might. If you don't have the right people around you during the darkes times of your life, it is easy for you to grow up too fast. She had had to grow, and she hated it. Didn't want the same to happen to him.

"So what did you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked+

Oh boy, how do you approach this gently? "Anything really. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" she turned the question to him. She figured he would start talking whenever he was ready. No later, not earlier. And she di not want to push it in any way. She wanted Uriah to be the one who brought the topic, as he had done before.

"Meh" he said, deciding to avoid it. "What do you think about the genetically pure and genetically damaged thing that they are talking about int the compound?" he said, genuinely interested in her answer. It was not what they had set out the walk for, but it worked. "It is such a bullshit isn't it?"

Not really. Being genetically damaged was what killed Will, because it didn't let him resist the simulation serum, she thought. However, she ansewrd "Yeah, it is just a giant ball of stupidity" Because it was. It killed Will. But the Will she loved was not damaged. " I know that Four is having a hard time accepting it though. I think he is actually believing it." She added, just because she did not know what else to think for a bit.

"Yeah, but Four is Four. I feel like he has an ego. You know? Either an ego, or too much of a low self esteem:"

"haha true that. I think it is the second one though"

Uriah laugh, agreeing with the comment. It was definitely that. "Fi- Fa-Fo-Fooo look at me I'm Four I'm such a tough big guy. I can break your nose any second. Guah guah guah guah. Just don't tell me I'm genetically damaged because I'm such an insecure kid" Uriah mocked him. "Shoot, Four better never hear me saying that, I feel like he would kill me" Uriah said the second he finished mocking because he felt somehow unsafe right away. As if he had said something that was a taboo, or somehow prohibited.

"you know there are cameras aournd her don0t you?" Chirstina said.

"Yeah, but I don't care about the cameras"

"Yeah , but rememebe that Four spends a lot of time in the camera room because he is trying to figure out what is happening at the Chicago experiment base."

Uriah jumped at that. 

"Shoot! Im dead"

Christina laughed. " No, you are not. Four is a good kido. He wouel probably laugh if he hears you."

"I know , but you don't get it Christina. I'mnot dead dead. I'm prank dead. I will wake up with frogs in my bed one of these days, or maybe he will lock me out of the room for two days."

"Oh, then yearh. You are pretty much prakcs dead"

They both laughed.

There was silence for a little while.

"Why did you decide to join dauntless after being part of Candor" he asked, breaking the silence.

"What? Me?"

"No Christina, I am talking to the tree over there. It looks like a pretty brave tree." He mocked her.

"Well, I found that there are many honest cowards in the world" she said.

"What?" What do you mean?"

"What you heard: Honest Cowards. People who recognize they are doing wrong, and will openly say it. But don't really do anything about it because they are scared." She answered. "Recognizing the truth does little for the world if you don't follow it up with your actions." She had the entirety of Uriah's attention by then. "I mean. Some Dauntless people are crazy, and yes, some have no brain. But at least they act towards what they believ in. It inspired me, you know. If I was going to root towards something, I was going ot root towards the people who acted. Plus, my results of the aptitude indicated me to be Dauntless so I kind of followed the advice."

There was silence. Uriah was just taking such answer in.

"Christina " he dared say after a few seconds. "According to the people here you are genetically damanged and I am genetically pure" there was a pause. He was talking in a low voice. As if he wasn't sure yet if he wanted her to hear him. "But I promess you that you are actually much more whole than me."

She looked at him the second he said it. Not believing her ears. And Uriah looked away. He couldn't believe either what he had just said.


	5. Chapter 5 the walk part 2

If you like it please write me a review I really appreciate them!

"I am not more whole, and you are not broken" she said defiantly. How much she disliked hearing Uriah speaker like that. As if he was weak, when he wasn't.

Uriah turned to look at her, clearly confussed. "But you are. You have gone through a lot. Even more than I have, and here you are standing -"

"Don't you dare talk about what I have gone through as if that has any merit" she said. "Do you think I wasn't scared when I had to hang over the chasm during initiation? Do you think I don't have nightmares of Will every now and then. Because guess what, I still have them." Uriah was in chock. Listening full on to her words. "I am not some kind of hero that you can put on a pedestal because I have suffered, and I would never take pride on anything like that" she said. "It doesn't have any merit, really." With that, she turned and left. Leaving Uriah to his thoughts. Alone.

"So why did you tell me to come!" he called out after her. Christina, who was ahead by then, turned around and glared at him. Her angry eyes were said everything, and it was enough to shut Uriah up. If he didn't get it, then it was not worth it to bother explaining.

Uriah let her go. Unsure of what to do next. Maybe he had indeed been an idiot. Maybe it was just such delicate topic that it was easy for Christina to explode any second. He couldn't blame her. Wounds like those would make you do that. He could not help but be angry at her though. She was supposed to help him get over Marlene. And yet, she was the one acting like the child. As if she was the one needing rescuing. He was having enough of a hard time playing strong for himself. He didn't have time to be strong for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6 Caleb

Days passed, and Christina was getting to be pretty good ar finding ways to avoid him: She forgot something in her room, she had told Tris she would meet with her in a bit (Tris, walked by Uriah after Christina left so that was obviously a lie), she hadn't eaten yet and was going to head to the cafeteria to get something, etc etc etc. Really, the girl could make up absolutely anything. Too much for being a Candor.

Uriah was heading back to his room when he passed by the library and heard noices from inside of it. Figured someone must be up trying to figure out something. Curiosity invaded him, and since he really didn't much to do for the moment, he opened the door and headed inside. It stroke him as odd how didn't he think it would be Caleb. He was roaming around a book that was two times the since of his head. It was dusty, and thanks to its binding and yellow pages, you could tell that it was old too. Maybe too old. When was the last time that people in this place checked their print records? Did they rely so much in computer data as to have such important records in such bad conditions and not care?

"What do you want?" Caleb asked without raising his head from the book

"For the time being, just to bug you" Uriah asked. "Why do you spend so much time here. You know the sun is still out don't you?"

Caleb looked up at this. "But really Uriah, what are you doing here?" He was annoyed, but he also looked tired. There was also something else, the way he was answering was almost as if he could tell that something was off with the way Uriah was acting. "Come on. You entered a library" he said, as if that would explain why was he skeptical.

"Im just bored" he said. Caleb roled his eyes at this. He rolled them hard. Apparently he was working on something far more important. "What are you doing anyway" Uriah asked him.

"I'm doing some research about this place. I don't like it. They are not telling us anything. "

"Are you looking for stuff about you mother?" Uriah asked casually. Caleb stiffened. That did get into him. However, he loosened up the next three seconds. Being around so much information all the time, and being so pushed to think realistically does that to people: it also teaches them how to react.

"that is none of your business" he said. Clearly affected, but trying to keep the topic at bay.

"You are probably right" Uriah admitted. "Anyway, you are a smarty pants, maybe you will know something that will help me"

"The bathroom is at the end of the hall, to the right; Yes, they do shut down all electricity of the building at night, and no you can't do anything to prevent it; Yes, it is also true that is better not to interfere with the Chicago experiment right now; and no, you should not frequent the camera screens, that would give you to much nostalgia." Caleb answered "Did I cover it?"

Uriah stared at him. Incredulous. Then blinked. Two times. Then he blinked again. "Jeez you are unbelievable. I was going to ask you something about people skills, but now I see that you have none. No wonder Tris doesn't like you"

Caleb turned to him. "You KNOW, why " he said, and Uriah wondered if he had crossed the line with that comment.

"Anyway" he said. "Its about Christina."


End file.
